True Story
by Stefenie
Summary: What happens when best selling author Stephenie Meyer states that the fictional characters of 'Twilight' are actually REAL? What will happen to Zoey when she is on the hunt to find the Cullens? And does she find them? and if she does what will happen ?
1. Its Finally Here

**Ok just to clarify most characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, and I haven't seen her last book Breaking Dawn yet so this NOT a true story nor does it have any information about Breaking Dawn since I haven't read it yet .Just a figment of my imagination .Let the story begin.**

The day has finally come .Stephenie Meyers book Breaking Dawn is coming out in about 1 minute from now. My friend and I have been counting down the minutes, now seconds, for the book to come out .We are first at the door so we get dibs on the book first.

10…."This is going to be awesome" said Elena .5…. "Almost there" I said getting in to my running stance. 1. . . . "RUNNNNNN".

We had are planned down packed .I would get two books while Elena would get in front of the cashier first so we wouldn't have to wait in a long line.

"Hurry up Zoey!" I tried running through the crowd but did not succeed much .After tripping over all the other crazed fans feet's I finally made it to the counter to pay for the books.

"I see that must have been a hard mission for you?" She was glaring down at my knees and noticed that they were scraped from all the carpet burn. "Saaweeet" I said sarcastically. The cashiers rung up are things and we ran to my car to get out of the madness before I got hurt even more than I already was.

I sat at home alone on my bed glaring at the book. I took Elena home because she cant read in front of people with out making a comment about the book, and that's the last thing I needed right now. I lay down and began to read.

Four hours past and I was on the last page of the book. Everything was already intense. What else could Stephenie Meyer write about now .I mean Bella and Edward are no more and she is with Jake now! This is horrible.

Then the last sentence suddenly caught my eye. It was a direct quote from Stephenie Meyer .It read "The events of this story are ALL true. There is a Cullen family that IS Vampire. There is a Bella, and there is a Jacob with a pack of werewolf's that have his back. The names of these people have been changed for there privacy."

I couldn't believe what I just read. It had to be a typo or something. I grabbed my book and car keys and ran through the door to my car and drove at top speed to Elena's house. I just have to look at her book so that way I could show her that my book is a dud. That it's all a mistake .That Bella and Edward are fictional characters .That they are still together in the book. It just has to be a mistake.


	2. Its a Dud

**Ok I promise this one and future chapters will be longer, and once again I do not own most characters I'm sure you know which ones .Enjoy :**

"What are you doing here? Did you finish your book? Oh my gosh tell me .Wait, don't tell me .I'm still not done I have a few chapters left. Is it good? Well tell me something, your just standing there like a mindless freak." Elena kept rambling on.

"Well yeah I'm done" .I said cautiously.

"Well…?" she said anxiously.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"That the book was amazing, it sucked, I don't know just tell me something about what you read."

How was I going to tell her about what I found in my book, or for all I know it could be in all the books.

"Have you just glanced at the last page in your book?"I said curiously.

"No why would I do that? That would just ruin the book for me." She looked at me like I was crazy now.

"What is going on Zoey?"

"Nothing" I said nervously."Let me see your book for a second, please?"

"Uhh…. Sure. It's on my bed." She said worried." I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner, are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

I quickly ran to her room and suddenly feel to the floor. I ran into Elena's boyfriend "Sorry" he said and he walked into the kitchen to greet her with a kiss. They have been together for a pretty long time now. I will admit. I'm very jealous of her. She is very lucky to find a guy like him. Not that I want him or anything, I just want something like that. But I don't see that happening anytime soon.

I entered her room and saw the book staring back at me. I grabbed and flipped to the last page in the book. I began to read. It's a different ending. But how could that be? My book is a dud! But wait. Who would do that to the book, and with my luck? Why did I have to get it? So many questions filling my head, I have to tell Elena.

"Hey, Elena!"

"Yeah what wrong?"

"Come to room for a moment"

She walked towards the room and closed the door behind her so her boyfriend wouldn't come and listen to are conversation.

"I think my book is a fake"

She sighed with relief "Oh I thought that something really bad happened in the book"

"NO…no .Not at all. It's Just my book; it's not the same as yours."

"What? How could that be?

"Look for your self"

I showed her just the first chapter of my book so that way she didn't compare my ending to her ending until she finished reading it.

"Your right!" She said astonished.

"Yeah but look at the ending of mine. This is what really caught my attention"

I handed her the book and flipped to the last page and shoved it in her face, she quickly scanned the page. I could tell she finished it by the look on her face, eyes wide open, she read it again to fully take in the moment.

"We have to go to the book store now and see if it's your book or my book that's a fake or not" she said quickly. "Get your car keys, let's go!!"

We hopped in my car and left Elena's boyfriend at the house to finish dinner. We both stayed in complete silence during the whole drive to the book store. When I finally parked the car she immediately opened the door and ran to the book store. I followed behind her.

Elena reached the book store first and went straight for the display case for this book. In shaking hands she opened one book, and scanned the first chapter to see what was written. It was just like her book. I snatched the book from her hand and glanced over at the last page. It read something totally different from my book. But this cant be. Great I got a dud.

I went up to the cashier and laid down on the counter the book I had in my hand. He rang it up and asked "Didn't you already buy one of these books? Yeah, you're the girl that kept tripping over people's feet" he said laughing. I ignored him and went back to Elena's house.

"So this is great. What should I do with this stupid book?"I said as I swallowed my macaroni.

"I don't know, maybe you should keep it. Maybe ill read it later."

Why would she want to take her sweet time and read this book when her two favorite characters split up in the end and ends up with the one person she didn't want it to be.

"Read it?" I said as I finished off my food."Well ill let you borrow it, but as for now I have to go home, and I'm taking the book with me. I just want to look over it." I grabbed my belongs said my good-byes and headed out the door, and drove off home.

**Like it? Don't? Review! And if you have any questions pertaining to the story, just tell me:.And ill write more tomorrow probably two more chapters if you guys give me good reviews and show that you really want me to keep writing it.:**


	3. A Dream Come Sort of True

As I walked threw the door, I placed my coat on the coat hanger and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I threw my car keys on my nightstand, sat on my bed and cracked open the book. I planned to scan the book and check to see if it was published by the actual author of the twilight series.

After a few minutes I realized it had Stephenie Meyers name spelled correctly and that it has the copyright written in the book just like in all the other series.

So what does this mean? That the book was actually written by Stephenie Meyer and was accidentally put on a shelve in the book store? But that would mean that the quote that stated that Stephenie said the book was a true story would mean that…. IT'S A TRUE STORY! Holy crow this can not be, it's impossible, or is it?

This was just all too much for me to take in. It is almost 12 at night. So I decided to go to sleep and try and not think about today. As I fell in to unconsciousness I drifted into a dream.

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything. There was a faint whisper that continued to increase every second. It was the sound of a male. He kept saying my name._

"_Zoey" it called from a distance._

_Then there was a light glowing far ahead. I was able to see my features now and the feature of the boy calling my name. As the light started to increase the facial features of the rather taller boy were becoming clear. He looked familiar. He smiled this crooked smile and these topaz colored eyes that just bore into you .I had come to realize that this was Edward Cullen. The handsome vampire from the novel Twilight. He was so much more beautiful than I had ever imagined. He continued to smile. But at what? I turned to see what was behind me, but it was just darkness. I turned around and Edward's face was about 3 cm away from mine. I felt his cool breath against my cheeks that were on fire from blushing so hard. Slowly he was coming in closer. He said my name once more almost against my lip._

"ZOOEYY, you are going to be late for school. Wake up." Said my mother while she tried to wrestle the cover away from me.

"I'm going, calm down." I scolded at my mother.

She left the room. I got up and faced the mirror so I could tame the mess that was atop of my head. I saw the black circle under my green gray eyes and started to remember the events that took place in my dream.

"That was superb. Darn you mother" I whispered to myself.

I walked to bathroom and started the shower and cleaned myself quickly. I stepped out of the shower dried myself, put my under garments on and ran across the hallway to my room and locked the door. I stood in front of my closet and started at my lifeless clothes. I grabbed my favorite band T- shirt with my favorite band on it Muse and I grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of converse. I looked at the 

mirror and made sure that my hair was down in loose curls and not one big mess and headed down stair for breakfast.

"Hey Zoey, who is Edward?" My little brother said curiously.

"I do not have a clue. Why do you ask?" I said worried.

"Because you kept saying his name last night. I ran to your room but no one was in there and you were dead a sleep. So it must have been a dream."

"I have no clue what you are talking about" I said blushing.

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory."

Just then my little brother took out his video camera that my parents got him for his birthday and hand it to me. On the small screen I saw me dead asleep and I listened to what I was saying.

"Ed-d-d-ward" I heard my shocked voice from the camera.

"Why you little twit come here" I jumped out of my chair and ran after my little brother. He already knew so he was on the run before me and got to his room in time and locked the door.

"Come on out you little nerd" I screamed out in the top of my lungs.

"Zoey, stop trying to kill your little brother now get going before you get yourself and Elena late to school." My mom screamed from downstairs.

I went down stairs, grabbed my coat and entered my car. As I sat in my beat up truck a shiny car went zooming by way to fast that I couldn't even make out the model of the car. There was a sense of mystery in the air, but I ignored it a drove off to Elena's house. After a few minutes I got to Elena's house and saw her sitting at the steps of her house with an aggravated face.

"You're late" said Elena while getting in the car.

"Yeah I know. I had to take care of my little brother"

_**Meanwhile back home**_

_**Zoey's mom finds her little brother Trevor being hung by his underwear behind his bedroom door. :**_

_**Back to Zoey and Elena.**_

"That is very nice of you" Elena said smiling

"I know" I flashed a crooked smile, nothing compared to the beautiful crooked smile I saw in my dreams last night and speed off in the car making Elena jump nervously off her seat.

We finally reached the school and I parked in student parking and I noticed that same shiny car that went flying past my house earlier this morning. The windows were tinted pitch black so I couldn't see who the owner of the car was. The engine was then revived and the car took off back toward my house and still I wasn't able to see what make the car was. But something in my gut told me it was a shiny Volvo just like Edward Cullen. Me and Elena stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance were Elena meet up with her boyfriend and walked to the north wing of the school together, while I walked towards the east wing of the school by myself. I kept looking around thinking that something was just going to happen or that I was going to meet someone. But I reached my class already and nothing happened. I had Italian, the class I am doing the worst in. I sat in my seat next to the window were you could see the entrance of the school. Then Mr. Cruz stood in front of his desk and discussed the class work that he made one of the "teachers pet" pass out. As I received my handout, I saw a familiar figure walking from the entrance of the school. It looked like ….. But it couldn't be. I looked back down at my work and waited for the bell to ring.

The rest of the day was cold and boring. Not much to remember. It is lunch time and I had to go to the main office and switch out of my P.E class, because I had "medical problems". Well, not really I was just getting hurt a lot. But I made my mom sign a slip to drop the class. I was about 10 feet away from the office door when that same familiar figure walked out of the office, I could tell it was a younger man from the clothes he was wearing. But I couldn't see his face which he was blocking with the hood of his sweater. I tried quickening my pace to see if I could get a closer look. Something told me to do so. I was going to fast and I bummed in to a student and new what was coming next. I was about to hit my head against the cool marble floor below me. I closed my eyes in preparation and waited for the impact. After a few seconds I was wondering why my head wasn't throbbing in pain, and I realized I was being held by someone. I opened my eyes to look at the person that caught me and I saw his eyes, those topaz eyes. But they disappeared just as I looked into them. He was gone. Edward Just left.

I sat on the floor in front of the office door dazed. I couldn't believe what just happened. Just in time Elena came and helped me up.

"What happened? Why were you on the floor? Are you ok? Can you speak to me?" She said worried

"Huh, sorry I just fell."

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I have to go and give this paper to get out of P.E" I said almost zombified.

"Typical you, have to get yourself out of P.E just because you're not as athletic as other people." She chuckled while leading me into the main office." Now hurry up before we get stuck eating the leftovers rather than that yummy warm pizza."

I gave my paper to the curly red headed lady that sat in front of the desk with her eyes glued to the computer. She seemed a little dazed too. This just made me think of doing the unthinkable.

"Uh Ms….. New berry" I said glancing at her name plate placed atop her desk." Did you see a boy wearing a sweater just walk in here?" I had to ask.

"Uhh yes he is a new student but he won't be attending till tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Uhh...no reason, can you give me his name?"

"That's classified information sweetheart" she said with a smile on her face

"Oh no it's just that my…. COUSIN is coming here and told me he was signing up today."

"Oh well what's your cousin's name and ill tell you if that was him"

"Uhh…. Edward?"

"Yes, that was him name"

My heart just skipped a beat.

"Thanks for your help" I said stuttering.

"No problem."

Elena and I walked out of the office. She seemed a little confused.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a cousin. What was that all about?" Elena said curiously.

"I do too have a cousin, and don't worry about it."

"Zoey, the only cousin, which you have never meet in your life, you have lives in Spain and speaks nothing but Spanish. There is no way your cousin could possibly live her and understand a word."

"Uhh… ok I just wanted the name of the person because he saved me from doing a face plant on the floor and I wanted to say thank you by getting his name." I smiled innocently hoping she would buy it.

Elena narrowed her eyes."Ok Zoey, whatever you say."

We continued to walk back to the patio area to join are other friends for lunch. Elena got mad at me because she ended up eating leftovers rather than a nice hot pizza. I apologized to her and told her that she could come to my place for dinner and I will cook a nice hot pizza. She smiled and walked away to her class. It was time for P.E and the usual will happen. We will play volleyball, I will suck and I will fall in my face. So I faked that I was feeling sick to Coach Brandy and sat on the bleachers and watched the game.

The bell finally rung and it was time to go home. Elena meet me at my car and we started to leave. Before I backed up I glared at the empty parking spot that used to have that beautiful shiny car, which could possibly be a shiny Volvo that belonged to the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my eyes on .Elena blasted my radio, waking me from my day dream and screamed at me to back up already. 

So I back up and I started to head for my house so I could make Elena her stupid hot pizza she has been nagging to me about since we got to lunch.


	4. I know You Know

The dinner table was awkwardly quiet. Mom and Dad were just staring at each other, my stupid little brother Trevor was looking at some comic book there, Elena was to busy eating her pizza to think or speak out anything else and I was to rapped up in my thoughts to even eat.

"May I be excused?" No answer from anyone." HELLO, EARTH TO MOM!" I yelled.

"Huh, yes sweetie what is it?"

"I said can I be excused, and Elena too."

"Hey I'm not done with my Piz-" I cut Elena off.

"Just take it with you to my room" I said irritated.

As I got up I heard Elena whisper that I was being cranky and everyone at the table snickered. I kept on walking to my room and lay down on my bed.

"What's wrong with you? You're being a little angry."

"I'm not angry, just confused, and dazed, and flustered, and-"I was cut off now.

"Wait, confused? About what exactly?"

"Well you know how my book said that the story was true, as well as the characters?"

"Yeah"

"Well, how do I put this? I think I saw Edward today."

She stared at me blankly, her mouth open wide but no words coming out.

"You are kidding right? This is just a prank. Ha-ha well you got me." She started to laugh.

"IM BEING SERIOUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh. Well are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, he had those topaz eyes like Edward and when you found me on the floor I was supposed to have my face on the floor not my butt, and why because he was like 20 feet away from me and caught me right when I fell. Who could run that fast and catch some one at the same time? Exactly and his name was Edward."

"Ok…." I knew she was stuck there she couldn't think I was going delusional."…. But didn't the book say that Stephenie Meyer changed there names for there privacy?"

Damn I didn't think of that.

"Well Yes, but."

"Ha-Ha I caught you, see it was someone else and he was probably closer than you think so you most likely wrong." She smiled just like she won a battle.

"Well I'm going to find out if it's true or not."

"Really and how will you do that?"

"I don't know….YET; I have to wait till he starts school tomorrow." She didn't seem convinced.

"Elena, your mom is here." My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Well good bye and good luck with your little plan." And she waved good bye and closed the door behind her.

I got up from bed gathered my shorts and baggie t-shirt and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and washed my hair. After, I sat on the floor of the shower and just started to think, think about what happened today, and think about my next strategy. After I saw my fingers looking like prunes, I hopped out of the shower and dressed myself up and took off to my room. I sat on my bed, still thinking. I glanced at the window and felt that sense of eeriness in the air. I walked to my window and opened in up and right at that moment I saw a car zoom past my house. It was a real shiny car, but that just could have been the street light gleaming on it. I left the window open and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

_**The next day**_

My alarm clock this morning: Cars passing my house, Birds out on the tree in front of the window, and the sound of the shower turn off. I climbed out of bed and closed my window. My mom called me from the top of the staircase to wake up and come and eat breakfast. I walked down stairs and sat down to eat my cereal. My little brother as usual pulled a prank on me and I chased him around the house. But I got over it and went to my room to get dressed. I grabbed my keys and coat and headed out the door. Today was gloomy looking and wet so I put my hood up and started towards the car and picked up Elena.

We arrived to school earlier than usual so we waited in the car listening to my music. I looked out my window and saw the shiny car, which I could tell now was a shiny Volvo sitting 3 cars away from mines. I focused my eyes to see if I could catch who was in the car, but couldn't because the window's were tinted pitch black.

"Hey Zoe, lets go."

"Yeah ok."

We walked to the entrance and Elena meet up with her boyfriend and we went are separate ways. I walked threw the door of my Italian class and took a seat at my table which I was lucky that I didn't have to share it with anyone. As long as no new kids came to my class then I was sitting alone. The bell rang, meaning all students were to take there seats and not stand and walk around. As everyone did so, I saw 

him stand at the teacher's desk talking to Mr. Andrews. I saw Mr. Andrews pointing towards my direction while talking to Edward. I knew were this was going. He was going to sit next to me. My table was the only one with an empty seat next to it. I need to stop thinking because maybe he could hear my thoughts and that won't be good. Edward made his way up to the empty chair next to me, he walked so smooth like if he was just floating towards me. I couldn't look at him, I looked towards the window trying to ignore him and balled my fist up to try and contain my screams inside me. But not in my mind because then he would hear me, or, that's when the bulb on the top of my head lighted up. Maybe if I think about him being a vampire and that I know because of the book. Then he will confess and then ill have my proof for Elena.

I started to think those thoughts. With my peripheral vision I could see him tense up but more than I thought he would. In my mind I said I would keep it a secret and that he could trust me. But he still stayed extremely tensed and it scared me just a little. The bell finally rung and Edward shot out of his seat and ran, at the greatest human speed possible, out the door. I think he might leave the school now. Great, my plan is foiled.

I walked to the rest of my classes and was very disappointed. And realized I screwed up big time and I walked into my biology class with my head down and quieter than usual. As I took my seat and looked up I realized Edward had this class too, but sat across the room from me. I didn't think anything and I just stayed in my seat sorry for what I said. I turned in my seat and saw him staring at me and look away quickly as we made eye contact. An hour later the bell for lunch rang and I made my way towards the door, but something that felt like stone was blocking my way. As I looked up I saw it was Edward.

"Can you come with me please?" He said very smoothly.

I didn't no what to say, so I just tried to get out of his way, but he held me back.

"Please, I know that you know something about me."

I was right. Ha-Ha Elena. He is a vampire and he is Edward.

"Fine" I said a little scared.

He turned on his heels and walked on. So I followed him. He would occasionally look back and make sure I was behind him. After a minute we reached to his car and he told me to get in.

"Get in? Where are we going?" I guess he heard the fear in my voice.

"Its ok I'm not going to kill you, just get in so we could talk privately" he said with a little aggravation in his voice. So I did what he told me.

"Now tell me how you know."

I tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on don't play dumb with me. You said something about a book, and I'm guessing its Breaking Dawn."

He did read my mind.

"Yes I did" he said annoyed."

"I didn't think I actually thought that."

"Exactly so you just confessed that you know about me."

I went in my book bag and grab the dud book.

"Here, look at the last page. It will explain it all."

He grabbed the book and looked at the last page His eyes grew wide.

"Dammit, this lady said she would keep it a secret."

"What lady?"

"The one that started these stupid books."

"Hey, there not that stupid."

"They keep reminding me of someone I used to love a lot and she did leave me for that mongrel."

"Sorry, but if it makes you feel better I think I'm the only one that got this book." I smiled politely.

"And you know that how?"

"Well don't you think that the news would have been out and the whole world would be searching for you and the rest of your family?"

"Is that what you are going to do? Tell the whole world?"

"No, I'm not a mean person."

"Well if you do decide to be a mean person and tell people about it, remember, I am a vampire."

"I know, you'll shred me into little crumbs."

He smiled that crooked smile I imagined in my dreams

"Question?"

"Yes?"

"You know how it said that she changed the names of the characters. Well why didn't your name change?"

"Have you ever heard of a double bluff, That's one reason, the second is that she wanted to keep at least one name true, she thought her book wouldn't become the way it is now and Twilight was just going to be one book. But she wanted more when her fans wanted more. So I couldn't change the name of my character now so I'm stuck with it. But the double bluff is one good excuse."

"Oh I see. Also you tensed up really badly in class today I didn't think I would get you so ticked with my thoughts."

"Well there's more to it actually."

"What else did I do?"

He looked out the window and looked down.

"Your scent, it reminded me of Bella's."

I sat there frozen. Did I just hear what I think I heard? I smell like Bella.

"Uhh…. I'm so sorry I leave now." As I reached for the door he screamed.

"NO. Sorry, you don't have to leave. It's just been so long since I smelled her scent,"

"Oh." I looked down." Well maybe we should start heading to class, what do you have?"

"Photography."

"I too, ill walk you there. If you want?"

"No that wont be necessary."

"Oh" I began to reach for the door again.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Going to class?" I said confused.

"Nope, your not."

"I'm not?"

"No"

"And why is that?"

"Because you seem to not know the whole story so I think I should tell you."

"Well we can't do that in front of the school they will see us cutting class."

"That is why we will go to your house."

"We will?"

"Yes"

"Oh ok" He revived the engine.

"Wait" I screamed."What about my car?"

"I will take care of it."

"Well I need it home before my dad gets there."

"Don't worry about it."

He backed up and we left for my house. I texted Elena and told her to get a ride from someone else because I left home early because I was feeling sick. I kind of was, but it wasn't a bad sick. It was more of butterflies in my stomach kind of sick. I was kind of excited.

**Review!!**


	5. And a Secret Shall It Remain

**Ok Part Stephenie Meyer's characters part mine. Enjoy.**

We finally reached my house. He parked in the driveway and turned the car off. As I reached the door handle my door was already opened with Edward holding it opened for me.

"Thank you" I slightly blushed and he saw it and smiled that crooked smile.

I reached in my bag and grabbed my house keys. I fumbled around trying to get the front door open, letting my nerves get the best of me.

"May I?" he asked politely reaching for the keys in my hand. I just shock my head and hand it to him

He opened the door and held it for me like the gentle man he is.

"Uh… you could sit down if you want." And he quickly took a seat in living room.

"Very nice place you have here." He said, his eyes roaming around the house.

"Thank you." I said blushing even brighter this time.

He patted the empty spot next to him on the couch, signaling me to go sit next to him. I sat here looking at my feet and thought how he could be so calm.

"I honestly don't know." He said reading my thoughts." I haven't talked to another human ever since Bella and I split."

"Oh. You make it seem like it was long ago."

"It was."

"How long?"

"About 75 years ago."

"Wow, that's kind of long."

"Well not that much for me." I laughed and he smiled.

"So, tell me how Stephenie Meyer ended up writing this."

"Well, what I'm about to tell you should never be told to anyone else or else-"

"You will shred me to pieces. I know" I smiled and he went on.

"Well Stephenie has a brother that got turned vamp, and they were very close to each other so he had to tell her why we had to leave. She wanted to leave with him too and she did. He meet me and my family along the way and told us everything. We became close to him and Stephenie, even considering the fact she is human. One day we were caught up in a conversation about relationships and I told her about mines and Bella's. She loved it. So she wanted to write it as a book and asked me if she could. I 

said yes and she used my name like I explained earlier. We thought it wouldn't be a hit so she only intended to write Twilight, but it was a hit. We had lost touch with them after 2 years and we couldn't stop her. Reason one, we obviously couldn't find her. Two, I gave her consent to write the story so I couldn't take it back and three, I cant sue her because I cant just say that's my story and I didn't give her consent which I did and then there going to find out about me and my families existence. So I went to hide."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

I stood there shocked finally taking in everything. The fact Edward was in my house. That he is real and not a figment of my imagination and that he really isn't with Bella.

"So was that the story you were going to tell me?"

"Well, I was hoping you didn't ask about what happened with me and Bella seeing as you already read it."

"But I would like to know if it is true."

"Well then you could ask what you have your doubts on and ill tell you the real thing."

"Did she really leave you at the wedding, right on the I do's?"

"Yes"

I gave him a face trying to show compassion.

"Did you guys really …. do it?"

"Yes."

Another look of compassion struck my face. I sat there wanting to show more compassion to him and trying to think of a way for him not to get mad. So I hugged him. He looked shocked and I started to think it was a bad idea. But he hugged me back and harder. My heart began to race faster than the speed of light and I felt a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"No problem." And we let go of each other.

"You look so much like her." He said scanning my face.

"I do. I thought she would have been so much prettier than me."

"Nope, You look like twins."

"And I even smell like her too." And I laughed

"Yeah, you don't know how hard it is to look at you, knowing that your not Bella, and try not to hug you or" he whispered something but I couldn't quite understand it. "…. Just try to not startle you in anyway to make me look weird."

"Now what, hug and what else?"

He whispered again and said it doesn't matter.

"Well maybe it does just tell me what you said."

"Ok, don't laugh."

"I won't."

"I said or kiss you."

"Oh."

I looked at my feet and got an idea.

"Well I have an idea so you don't feel that anymore. I mean it's worth a shot."

"Ok what is it?"

"You kiss me. Hopefully you realize that the kiss is nothing like your sweet Bella and you never feel anything like that with me." I smiled and looked down.

"And what happens if it is better?"

"I don't think it will be."

"Now we won't know unless we try."

He put to fingers under my chin and lifted my head towards his face. He looked in my eyes and planted a light kiss against my lips and we stayed that way longer than just 2 seconds. We pulled away slowly and I blushed uncontrollably. So I quickly looked down to hide it. Edward lifted my head up again.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it."

"I never I said I didnt."

"Oh."

"Did you think it was bad?" He laughed when he saw my rosy cheeks and realized he knew the answer.

"Well, to be honest, it was way better than Bella's kisses." He said smiling.

I blushed even more this time and realized my dad was going to be here any minute.

"Oh no, my dad he is going to be now. They would kill me to know a guy was home alone with me. I'm sorry but I think you should go unless you never want to see me again."

"Ok I'm out then."

I walked him to the door and opened it for him. As he stepped out of the door he turned around quickly and kissed me passionately.

"Promise you won't tell my secret please or else-"

"I know, I know. I promise. Now leave please. I will see you tomorrow." I smiled and watched while he left the house in his car. I saw my car was parked were it always is and closed the door behind me.

I ran up to my room and opened my window and saw his car pass by once more. I noticed he had a smile on his face and I began to blush again. I jumped on my bed and landed on my back. I started to laugh and smile like crazy. I have to tell Elena. Wait no I can't. I promised him and I don't want to ruin what I have or what I will possibly have with Edward. I just have to say she is right. As much as it hurts to have her win. I don't want him to ender anymore pain than he has already been through. So a secret shall it remain. I went to take a fast shower. I washed my hair and body and rinsed it quickly. I hopped out of the shower and dressed in my PJ's quickly. I slid from the bathroom door to my bedroom door and ran to my night stand and turned my MP3 player on and plugged in into my Ihome. I put it on shuffle and immediately my favorite song came on. It reminded me of something Edward would sing to Bella every time I read the book. But instead I sang the song like if it was him singing it to me. I grabbed my hair drier and started dancing in front of the mirror, singing the song at the top of my lungs while drying my hair.

_Somebody's gonna love you.  
Somebody oughta lay you out.  
Don't give it away.  
Cause I need you the most  
when I'm half of what I was  
when I was in your room._

Don't pick up the phone.  
Don't answer the door.  
Cause those villans want your blood.  
And they're gonna get it.

Your mother is a vampire.  
She sucked your old man's life away.  
Turn everything off.  
Just cover your neck.  


_Cause life is full of your regrets.  
And I should be one._

Try telling me off.  
Try slamming the door  
and telling me I'm not worth your time.  
Or the breath I'm breathing.

Don't throw it away.  
Oh, Calico queen.  
Cause now you're merely a machine,  
And not a person.

Try telling me off.  
Try slamming the door  
and telling me I'm not worth your time.  
Or the breath I'm breathing

The song finished and I sensed the presence of another being in the room. I looked at the door and saw my brother with a video camera in his hand and Elena standing there cracking up really loud. I turned to my MP3 player and powered it off and felt and complete rush of embarrassment wash threw me. I ran up to my little brother and snatched his video camera away and grabbed the tape from in side and dropped it into the cup of water that was on my night-stand. Trevor started to cry and ran into his room. Elena started clapping.

"Bravo, again please." She smiled and laughed.

"He-He, not funny."

"Yes you are funny."

"Whatever, why are you here."

"Because you told me you left school early because you were feeling sick, but you look super fine to me." She closed the door behind her and sat on my bed." Who were you with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were with someone I know it, because you don't cut class by yourself, you are always to chicken to leave by your self."

"Well I had enough courage to do so."

"Right and that is why you skipped Photography, your favorite class by the way."

Crap she got me there.

"Well I wasn't feeling good at the moment, but I'm fine now."

She walked up to me and asked for the clothes I wore today. She searched my hamper and found them and sniffed my shirt.

"Wow it smells amazing. But it also smells like a boy. What were you doing and why aren't you telling me this."

She pulled me to the bed and stud in front of me.

"What's his name, and what did you do?"

What was I going to tell her? I can't say anything about Edward and what we did. But the light bulb in my head went off.

"Ok remember that kid Edward, the new kid?"

"The one you thought was Edward Cullen, him?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if it was him."

"Is he?"

"No."

"Oh what a disappointment, but explain to me the scent on your shirt."

"I hugged him before he left; thanking him for coming and not thinking I was weird."

"Did he hug you back?"

"Yes, he did."

"Ooo la la, so you have him for a class, right?"

"Yes."

"So you will continue talking and stuff?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Oh maybe something will happen between you to." She squealed.

"Hopefully."

Elena stayed for dinner, like always, and left right after so she wouldn't get back home late. I went up stairs after saying bye to Elena. As I was about to turn my lights on I saw a shadow next to my window staring at me. I quickly turned the lights on scared to who it was, and I saw it Edward standing all cool and collect with, of course, a crooked smile spread across his face. My heart raced and I blushed.


	6. ALERTT!

Alright alright

its been......

summer?

since i have written anything

my dearest apologies for those that really are into my story or any other stories i have written.

Unfortunately AP English is such a burden on me and sucks my free time away

but.....

with the help of my AP English class my writing should be much better, more creative, and just 10898026587216 times better

and also with my very rare times to do something that doesn't focus on school or cleaning the house i have time in my head to make up good stories and i have this super awesome one that i think you guys would enjoy.

So since midterms are over this week and with the school year quickly coming to an end i will start writing on my free times

and once summer hits

well i think you get the picture

;)

Stefenie :)


End file.
